Primera impresión del Agente Especial Seeley Booth
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: La primera impresión del agente especial Seeley Booth, por temperance Brennan


**Mi primera impresión del Agente Especial Seeley Booth **

**Por Temperance Brennan**

No se muy bien por qué estoy escribiendo esto, pero siento la necesidad de contar a alguien que es lo que sentí, no entiendo ni yo como pude fijarme en él de esa manera, cuando no puedo fijarme si quiera en Zack porque estoy muy ocupada en mi trabajo, pero cuando esa noche entró, mis ojos fueron directos a él como si un radar me avisara de su posición.

Cuando entró por primera vez al laboratorio mi respiración se aceleró considerable mente y mis pulsaciones aumentaron más aún. Un dios griego acababa de entrar por la puerta del Jeffersonian y me tenía totalmente atontada. Godman lo llevó a su despacho y allí se tiraron más de dos horas en las que yo no pude evadir su imagen de mi cabeza.

Era un hombre alto, musculoso, con unos ojos castaños que hacían que me perdiera en ellos como en un laberinto del cual en verdad no quería escapar. Iba vestido con un traje negro y corbata chillona, al igual que sus calcetines que eran de rallas de un color verde fosforito. Su cabello era negro como el cielo esa misma noche y brillaba como si la luna mandara su luz solamente a él.

No pude pensar en otra cosa esa noche, no tenía pensado irme a casa, estaba identificando dos esqueletos del limbo y Morfeo no tenía pensado llamarme aún. Ya se habían ido todas las personas del Jeffersonian cuando oí salir a Godman con aquel hombre. No pensé siquiera en mirarle pero Godman me llamó. Al girarme los dos estaban exactamente a un metro de mí.

-Brennan este es Seeley Booth, trabajara de ahora en adelante con nosotros, es del FBI.

-Encantada-Dije mirándole de arriba a bajo intentando no poner ni la mas mínima curiosidad en él.

-¿No tienes pensado irte aún?-Pregunto Godman, simplemente negué con la cabeza y se marchó, pero el dios seguía ahí. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en una silla y me estuvo mirando más de tres horas, eran ya las cinco de la mañana cuando mire el reloj.

-¿No te vas a ir?-Pregunte, siendo demasiado borde, pero por aquel entonces mi relación con las personas era de un nivel alarmantemente bajo.

-Pues, tenia pensado llevarte a casa después de que terminaras de trabajar, pero por lo que veo piensas ir de empalmada.-No entendí su ultima frase, me gire para mirarlo de frente. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas con una pose demasiado relajada comparada con las personas que normalmente veía vestidas con trajes.

-¿Empalmada? ¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunte volviéndome a girarme. El se acerco y se puso a mi lado.

-Quiere decir que tienes pensado quedarte toda la noche aquí.-Dijo apoyándose en la mesa, tendría que enseñarle algunas cosas.

-Tienes razón y… si vas a estar por aquí tienes que aprender a estar en tu sitio- Él me miro extrañado, ya no me acordaba de su nombre.-Quita las manos de la mesa.-Hizo lo que le había dicho y sonrió. Dios que sonrisa, creo que podría estar mirándola todo el tiempo, unos dientes perfectos aparecían entre esos labios que llamaban a ser besados. Volví a lo mío intentando no volver a mirarle durante lo que quedaba de noche.

-Tú…vives casi entre huesos ¿verdad?-No le veía sentido a su pregunta, pero me hizo gracia que simplemente preguntara para intentar coquetear conmigo.

-Podría decirse que si, pero déjame que te diga una cosa. Es de mala educación molestar a alguien cuando esta trabajando y más cuando es para intentar ligar.-Él se quedo completamente callado, no dijo nada más se sentó en la silla de nuevo y a los pocos minutos estaba completamente dormido, solo entonces pude relajarme un poco y seguir a lo mío. No podía negar que era uno de los hombre más guapos que había contemplado en mi vida, pero, si íbamos a trabajar juntos, tanto el como yo teníamos que tener claro que nada podía pasar entre nosotros y creo que ya se lo había dejado bastante claro. Me pase todo lo que quedaba de noche echándole pequeñas miradas furtivas en cada cual un pequeño suspiro salía de mí como si de una adolescente me tratara.

Sus ojos fueron lo primero que me llamó la atención, aquellos ojos castaños con esa intensidad que hacía que me quedara embobada mirándole cada vez que me hablaba, pero lo que mas me ato a el, lo que me dejo totalmente y locamente enamorada de el fue su sonrisa esa sonrisa que formaban esos preciosos labios.

-Me pasé de la raya con esto- Dijo Brennan mientras cerraba el documento de Word, una pantalla se abrió antes de cerrar el documento "¿Desea guardar los cambios efectuados en "Nuevo Documento de Microsoft Word"?" Brennan se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar un Si a la pantalla. Al cerrar cambió el nombre del documento, este paso a llamarse "Mi primera impresión del Agente Especial Seeley Booth- Por Temperance Brennan"


End file.
